The Hero's Secret Housemate
by Demonicmonarchghirahim
Summary: Three years after Link defeated Ganondorf, he'd taken up home in castle town and became captain of Zelda's knights! Though when nightmares of Ganondorf return, not everything is peaceful in Link's own home, the place where Link must hide him. M for smut in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

.:1:.

Link, the hero of Twilight, the hero who saved all of Hyrule from the wretched Ganondorf merely three years ago. Much had happened since then, Link had moved to a home in Castle Town, became head knight of Princess Zelda's guards, and became well known in all of Hyrule. He sighed while he got ready for another day of patrolling Hyrule feild, because though everything had now become peaceful in this land, Link's thoughts were not. The tall and dark king who Link had to defeat, the evil Ganondorf, had now stopped plaguing the land, but began to plague Link's mind. Night after night the hero had to face Ganondorf in his nightmares. Oh, but these were not ordinary nightmares, these dreams delved into the one thought of this man he wished nobody would ever learn of.

"Link...you still believe I'm gone?" The large gerudo snarled into his ear before his tongue ran itself languorously up the tip of Link's ear. A mewl and whimper escaped Link, and he arched up into the naked man above him. Whose large and warm hand rubbed deliciously on his member in deep strokes as the tip of Ganondorf's member rubbed against the hero's own. Ganondorf's lips trailed kisses down his jaw and chuckled. "I am never gone, you may have thought you'd gotten rid of me..oh but I'm still here..merely waiting for you to find me. Now that I've returned..I'm coming for you." He suddenly groaned, gold eyes looking downwards and chuckling.

"It seems like I'm coming on you as well..."

Dreams like that would haunt Link. He hated how he had found sexual attraction in the man he had killed, and now he felt the goddesses were punishing him for it. He looked in the mirror, placing his gloved hands on the dresser. His blue eyes bore harshly back, and he would find himself speaking to himself much more so now that he lived alone.

"He..He's gone, Link. You know that. Those dreams are just screwing with your head.. You gotta patrol today and you won't be alert if you don't forget..h-he's dead." He got up, finished getting dressed and left the house before the sun had fully come up. His home was relatively close to the path to the castle, just in case her majesty needed him. He said hello to his fellow guards as he made his way towards the stables outside, Epona waiting for him just at the beaten dirt path. He walked up to her, smiling and petting her mane as he spoke.

"Hey girl, you ready?" He asked her, and Epona snorted and whinnied happily. "Atta girl!" He cheered, jumping onto her back. He rode her back to the stables for a moment, looking to the worker there; a woman about his age with red hair and freckles.

"Ma'am, did you feed the horses already?" He asked kindly, she smiled at him and nodded.

"I did, Captain Link. Epona's ready for the day, just like you asked for yesterday!" She informed. He nodded and turned back towards the path, going on his weekly patrol. His route wasn't so simple, he was to visit each of the provinces, ask of problems in the area, deal with any problems, and then circle back and return to Castle Town to report to Princess Zelda. It seemed rough, but Epona was hardy and his other field knights would sometimes help on occasion when they had finished their own duties.

It was about seven thirty at night when he finished his final stop, sunset darkening slowly as he took it easy with Epona and trotted the way back. A second neigh caught Link's ear, and he turned his head, expecting another knight but gasping as he saw nothing but a large black horse with bright red eyes approaching him. Link and Epona turned around, preparing to guide the wild horse away from the castle but the black colt had other plans. It snorted loudly at him, tilting his head as to tell Link to follow him. Link knew the horse looked familiar but he wouldn't admit it, that is until the horse had guided him to a large body collapsed on the ground. He got off Epona, cautiously walking towards the body before kneeling down and turning it over with a grunt so the body was on its back. He gasped, the figure garbed a black cloak with a hood, in black trousers and a loose and dirty white v neck, though he knew this man.

"G-Ganondorf..." He muttered.

The features were unmistakeable; reddish yellow hair usually in curls on his head where now straight and fanned out on the ground, his beard longer yet still messy. He bit his lip, what should he do? Should he take him in? Kill him here? His own choice was not the wisest, but he did have the triforce of courage; not wisdom. He gently tapped his fingers against Ganondorf's cheek, shaking him and speaking as he repeatedly did so.

"Come on...wake up. Get up, Ganondorf..I know it's you, and if you don't get up ill leave you out here in the dark. Get up, c'mon up and at 'em." He tried to wake the gerudo, only to groan before taking his glove off and rearing his hand back.

"I said..GET UP!" Before he could strike the other hard, a large hand reached up and grabbed his hand, golden eyes opening. Link saw Ganondorf's appearence now that he was staring at him in shock. There were bags under the dark king's eyes, his skin was a lighter greenish grey, and he was basically shaking as he felt Ganondorf's fingers entwine with his.

"G-Ganondorf..." He muttered, still in shock. "G-Get up. Now." He ordered, and Ganondorf silently complied, not letting go of Link's hand, making the hero blush unnoticeably.

"Follow me, don't speak, and we'll be fine. Are we clear?" Link said sternly, dragging Ganondorf forward as the two horses followed. They were right in front of the entrance to Castle Town, so he quickly put the cloak over the larger man's head to cover his features and covered his body with the cloak. With odd looks from the woman who treated the horses when Link returned with this odd man, she complied when Link asked to take care of this extra horse, as it was the horse of this man he 'rescued.' He went through the west entrance of the town, as it was closest to his home and he'd get Ganondorf in his home without causing any attention to be brought upon themselves.

"Captain? Who is this man?" The guard at the west entrance asked, trying to see under the cloak but saw darkness.

"I don't know, I found him passed out in the field. He won't speak but I'm taking him to my home." He explained. He suddenly went stern, looking at the guard in the eyes. "Do NOT tell anyone I am bringing him here. The man is shy enough as it is he doesn't need everyone coming to see him. You will not mention him to anyone, you will not talk about him to me, If I hear you told anyone, I'll drop you down to cadet rank doing everyone else's jobs with low pay and i know you need money. do you understand?" He growled. The guard's eyes widened and he nodded, opening the gate and letting the two slip in. He snuck Ganondorf down back roads, leading him through the back door of his one floor home. The back door lead to the kitchen of the home, which was relatively small but could be accessed through both front and back doors, to the right was a regular tv room with two couches facing the television and a fireplace on the other side of the wall between the couches, its entrance just an open pathway, and to the left led to a hallway with two bedrooms and three bathrooms; one for each bedroom and a hall bathroom.

"I uh...welcome to my home, I guess.." Link said, leading Ganondorf in as he dropped his keys to the kitchen table. He blushed, noticing how Ganondorf still had his hand entwined with his, which he probably had the entire way here. He sighed when Ganondorf finally let go to sit on one of the cushioned chairs in the kitchen. Link ignored how Ganondorf's eyes never left his body as he left the room to go to his bed room and quickly change attire to a more relaxed loose tan pants and grey tank top. When he returned Ganondorf was staring at the tv still on from the other room, but turned to be transfixed with him as he entered the room.

"I-I gotta make dinner so I'll make you something. Leftover pumpkin soup sound good to you?" He asked as he got a container of the soup from the refridgerator, though Ganondorf merely stayed silent and stared, now a sly grin was on Ganondorf's lips when Link looked back at him. "I'll just reheat some for you too." He sighed. While he heated up the soup with the stove he kept his eyes away from Ganondorf. He felt the staring still, and he braced himself for Ganondorf to speak finally. He nearly screamed when he felt large hands on hips and a chin on his shoulder suddenly.

"You sounded pretty sexy barking orders at that guard back there..." A deep and gruff voice purred in his ear. His hands rubbed Link's stomach as they crossed and wrapped his arms around him, his chest was against Link's back. Link gasped, not daring to look back at Ganondorf. "What? Already regretting bringing me to your home?" He asked. Link groaned, pushing back on Ganondorf.

"No, but you're lucky I didn't leave you in the feild. Could you get off I'm trying to make you food." Link growled, he had to go give his report and if Ganondorf got him late there's hell to pay. Ganondorf got off finally after nipping his ear and sat at the kitchen table. Link quickly poured the soup into two bowls and put them at the table, giving Ganondorf a spoon as they ate in silence.

"Promise me you'll wait here. I have to go finish my job for tonight." He groaned.

"You know I'm bored easily, Hero, what shall I do while you're away?" Ganondorf laughed.

"I dont know; explore, play with the cats, watch tv, i dont know! You're allowed to do anything in the house just don't leave, okay? I still have questions for you." He said, sighing and standing. "I'll be back, promise me you'll stay here?"

"Fine, Link, I'll stay here." Ganondorf promised, watching Link as he left and locked the doors, and then went through the gates to go to the castle.

"There you are, Captain Link. I was worried, your deadline for the night was almost up." Zelda said softly, looking at Link as he stood from his bow. "Some jobs take you more time?" She asked. Link nodded, giving his report to her with his jobs, though never telling of his finding of Ganondorf. She smiled, telling Link he was done for the week unless an emergency arose. Link bowed once more, smiling at the princess.

"Thank you, your highness." He beamed, standing and turning as Zelda told him he may leave.

When Link returned in was eerily quiet. The tv was off, his two cats were asleep on the sofa, the dishes were cleaned and put away, and the only real sound he heard was the shower and he sighed.

"Good, he's still here..." He murmured. As he spoke the sound stopped, and Link froze. He was anxious about all this; was keeping Ganondorf in his home for the night a bad thing? It was only for one night and then he'd make him go back to the desert he came from. No harm done, and he didn't seem like he wanted to kill Link...no..he seemed to want something else entirely. He blushed and shook the thought from his mind as he heard bare feet on the tile floor. Ganondorf emerged into the kitchen soon enough; thankfully in his clothes from before, his hair slicked back now that it was damp and it looked like he might have cleaned his beard up as it looked shorter than before. Link watched as Ganondorf took a seat on one of the sofas, glad there wasn't any windows in that room for in the dim light he'd surely be seen by the outside. He turned the tv on and Link joined him on the couch oposite to him, looking at him.

"Why are you here." He finally asked.

"I don't know." Ganondorf replied, and Link grit his teeth.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Simple. I regained conciousness just in time before you slapped me awake. I don't know why I'm back. All I know is.." He paused to laugh softly. "The goddesses saw it fit to bring me back." He leaned back on the sofa, raising his right hand slightly to show Link his triforce of power was surely there. Link's eyes widened and he walked over to him, sitting next to him and staring at the Triforce peice on his hand.

"Wh-When did you see you had this?" He asked, looking in shock.

"Noticed it when I was in the shower." He laughed darkly, putting an arm around Link. "An odd turn of events, is it not?"

Link merely gulped, his eyes wide. He was shocked to see it, and he hated the fact that he felt his body get hotter when Ganondorf touched him so innocently. He quickly sprung from the couch, his two felines, both the large and small one, waking up in surprise, much to Ganondorf's confusion he looked to the hero, and Link quickly mumbled.

"I-I'm going to go figure out sleeping arrangements, w-wait here." He stammered, before darting into the guest room. Ganondorf laughed softly, watching him run. Link breathed heavily when he slammed the door shut, his eyes wide as he pressed his back up against the door. "Oh gods...I don't think I'll be able to handle this..." He mumbled. The guest bedroom only had one small window but high up, so Ganondorf could sleep in here. He got up, making the bed and moving to the closet and getting more clean pillows.

"I need to just make it through the night...make it through the night and then he'll be out of your hair..." He muttered.

"Don't be too sure, Hero." A gruff voice came from behind him, a gasp escaped Link again as Ganondorf turned him around and pulled him against his chest again.

"L-Let g-go..." Link muttered, pushing against the larger man and shuddered as he felt Ganondorf place his lips to Link's neck, biting and kissing. "G-Get off.." He muttered, only for his arms to wrap around Ganondorf's neck. Link leaned into the touch without thinking, he hated admitting it, but he wanted Ganondorf to touch him, he wanted those dreams to be reality with all his soul. Ganondorf moved them so Link was against the door and he continued to suck on Link's neck as a hand moved down and groped his groin. Link let a moan escape his lips. "M-More..." He mumbled softly, and Ganondorf complied by rubbing and squeezing the clothed erection. Just as soon as it began, it had ended. Ganondorf let go of Link and opened the door, Link tumbling backwards into the hall.

"See you in the morning!" He said before he shut the door abruptly.

Link's eyes widened in shock, what just happened was surely real, his arousal was evidence of that. He gulped, turning back to the living room. He walked over to the tv, shutting it off before clicking his tongue and waking up the two cats on the couch.

"Come on, fellas. Time for sleep." He laughed, watching as the small white kitten, Nelson, and the large brown cat, Felix, scampered off to their beds, though minutes later Nelson would manage to curl up next to Felix in the larger cat's bed. He walked over and pet the two before going into his own bedroom.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Link..."


	2. Chapter 2

((He walked over and pet the two before going into his own bedroom."What have you gotten yourself into, Link..."))

Link groaned as he got up the next morning, it annoyed him that even when Ganondorf is here, he still had dreams about him. Like the Goddesses didnt punish him enough! Link sighed, getting up and getting dressed in his usual and everyday outfit; tan pants, boots, and a white v neck. He got done and entered into the kitchen, blushing hard at the fact Ganondorf was sitting on the couch, the larger feline on his lap and the smaller cat on his shoulder, while Ganon wore only his brown pants. He looked over to Link giving a wave.

"Good morning." Ganondorf said nonchalantly, looking back to the TV that was on to turn it off. "you slept pretty late." He chuckled softly after that, looking to him. Link growled, his fists clenching.

"It isn't my fault this time, Ganondorf." He growled, getting ready to make breakfast for both of them. "If I wanted to get man handled last night, I would've asked." He groaned. Ganondorf merely laughed softly, picking up the felines and placing them on the couch, he then got up started making coffee.

"You know I never ask, I'm a king, I take what I want." He boasted, then he looked Link up and down. "No uniform today?"

"No, my real job is done for the week, now it's I have to stay alert just in case something happens." Link explained, "but today, you need to leave."

"Leave? Whatever for?" Ganondorf growled back, appalled. Link looked back at him, sighing.

"You need to leave. I-I can't keep hiding you! I don't want to lie to everyone just because I found you knocked out in the field and let my feelings get the better of me and decided to help you! If they find out youre here we're both toast! you need to go!" Link snapped back, turning to Ganondorf and poking his scarred chest as he spoke. The air became heavy with silence before Ganondorf grabbed Link by the collar of the boy's shirt, pulling him up to be face to face with him.

"Do you even think I have anywhere to go?! My people have gone missing, I don't even know if my sisters are dead or alive! I am alone, hero, and you're stuck with me whether you like it or not!" He dropped the boy to let Link stand, glaring harshly. "You've been to Gerudo Desert, tell me, did you see any..ANY..form of civilization?!" Link looked down, eyes tearing up.

"I-I didn't-"

"Oh! So you just planned to leave me out in the desert to die?! Look up at me, Link!" He snarled, his eyes began to glow red. Link did as Ganondorf said, his face was red and his eyes pooled with tears. The gerudo's eyes widened and returned to gold, he sighed.

"Look..I don't have anyone but you, Link. I dont have anywhere to go. Just..forget I'm even here, go do whatever it is you need to do today." He growled out a sigh, leaving back into the guest room and shutting the door. Link sighed, wiping his eyes with his arm before sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest, shakily breathing.

"G-Gods...I-I never thought o-of it like that...gods, Link you just HAD to fall for HIM..of all people in this land! H-Him..." He mumbled. A soft mewl sounded beside him before a second one, and when Link felt two warm bodies rub against him is when he looked down and saw Felix and Nelson rubbing their furry bodies on Link's legs. He sighed, straightening his legs and letting the cats climb onto him, he pet the smaller one.

"I can't just mope here, I might as well go to the market, get some stuff for Ganondorf to stay here. Maybe head to Ordon for a bit to relax with the kids... I can't be gone all day though," he chuckled softly. "I gotta get home at some point for you two needy ones.." He said lightheartedly. He put the cats onto the floor and stood up, he sighed, sure Link had other chores he needed to do at home but he avoided it so he could leave the house. Link shut all the blinds in the house so nobody could look in, left a note for Ganondorf on where he was going, and left with a bag full of ruppees and his house keys.

Link walked among the bustling streets with a bag of items in his hands; a second bag with a few potions, some food, and a few clothes for Ganondorf. He couldn't let Ganondorf stay in his home for who knows how long with just that musky old outfit and cloak. He looked up to the skies, it was still early afternoon, he could go to Ordon if he wanted to. He nodded, though he had to take his items with him to save time. He nodded, leaving the town's walls and heading out to the stables, saying hello to the other guards as he went.

"Was there any problems with the man's horse?" Link asked once he got to the stables and spoke with the woman there. She shook her head.

"Not at all, Captain Link, though fair warning, the horse seemed to have a liking to Epona. I couldn't get either of them away from each other so I had to switch out the mare next to Epona with this one. Did the man ever say his horse's name?" She asked, now it was Link's turn to shake his head.

"Sorry, but he didn't. Do you mind if I go in and check on the guy?" He asked, and the woman nodded.

"You can go in."

Link smiled, looking at his other guard's horses as he made his way to Epona's stall, chuckling as he saw Ganondorf's stallion nuzzling against her and Epona nuzzling back.

"Hey girl," he smiled at Epona, who immediately looked up and snorted. "Don't think I didn't see you all cuddly with his horse." He laughed, and Epona walked towards Link with a nicker. He pet Ganon's horse as well, smiling. It snorted at him, knowing he was taking Epona but let him.

"I'll be back later, I promise." He told the black stallion, laughing softly before saying the same to the woman running the stables. She smiled and nodded, watching as Link tied the bag he had with him to Epona's saddle and hopped onto his horse before riding off towards Ordon. The fields were much calmer ever since peace was brought, and many other residents from Zora's Domain and Death Mountain would come to Castle Town and vise versa.

Link got to Ordon rather quickly, smiling as right as he entered the village, the children that lived there ran to him with beaming smiles. Ilia, the girl the entire village assumed Link would have married and the one who helped him during his quest, had been with the kids as well.

"Oh! Link, hello!" She smiled at him. "How have you been?" She asked as Link rode Epona towards the ranch.

"I-I've been well! I had some extra time since I finished my errands for the day and decided to see how you all where!" He smiled at her, dismounting his mare and she rested. As they spoke Ilia checked how Epona was. It was relaxing to see all his friends and not have to worry.

"She's all good, as relaxed as you look right now!" She laughed, making Link blush from embarassment.

"H-Hey! I have stress as captain, it's nice to just see my friends.." Link admitted, laying down in the grass. Ilia giggled, laying next to him.

"So...did you meet anyone at your new home?" She asked, only for Link to eye her in confusion. "Oh come on, Link! It's a new place, new people, I was just curious, that's all." She smiled. Link blushed, only to sigh. As much as he trusted Ilia, could he tell her about Ganondorf? He..He couldn't. But maybe he could get some help from her.

"I-I do have someone in my sights...but I don't know what to say to hi- them. Never really had a relationship like this with anyone.." Link admitted, sure he did have that small fling with Midna when they were partners but they both had to break it off because Midna had to rule a kingdom and Link had to stay in another realm. Ganondorf was different.

"Huh? What do you mean, Link?" She sat up, looking at him. Link sighed, placing his hands behind his head.

"I-I've got an odd relationship with this person, as in..they were on the evil side during my adventure, and I found out they were alive a-and I shouldn't..but I really like them..more than I should. They keep showing signs of liking me back but i dont know and its driving me crazy!" He shut his eyes and groaned. Ilia sighed, looking to Link.

"Who is this, Link? You can tell me..."

"I really can't, Ilia."

"Why not? Afriad ill freak out?"

"Yes."

She wasn't expecting that answer, but she wasn't about to force an answer out of her best friend. She put a hand to Link's shoulder, giving a soft smile.

"Sorry I pushed it, then..well, all I could say is...maybe wait. If they were evil, you should wait and see if these signs you're seeing are real. That's about all I can help with though." Ilia sighed. Link nodded, agreeing.

The two spent the rest of the day together until it was almost sunset, that was when Link mounted Epona and got ready to head home.

"You two be careful now! E-especially you, Link.." Ilia said, smiling. Link grinned back and nodded.

"I'll see you again, sometime." Link assured before he waved goodbye and rode off to return to Castle town.

He arrived back at night fall and dropped Epona back off at the stables, where the woman gave a smile and let the mare join the black stallion that waited for her. Link then returned home, finding the house quiet again. He gasped, seeing the kitchen and dishes had been cleaned, Felix and Nelson were sleeping and fed, and as he passed the laundry room he saw clothes left to dry.

"H-He did all that while I was gone..?" He murmured, suddenly feeling guilty again. Link smiled though, taking his bag of goods and placing the food and potions he bought in the refrigerator before going into the guest room, he heard soft snoring from the dark room as he walked in. As he entered, Ganondorf immediately pinned him to the wall.

"I-It's Link!" Link squeaked, surprised as he breathed heavily when Ganondorf let go of his throat.

"Sorry..." He let go of Link, turning the light on. "Is everything alright?" Link nodded, smiling softly.

"Yeah I just..u-uh..I got some clothes for you.." He mumbled, handing Ganondorf the bag. Ganondorf's eyes widened but he grinned.

"Well...thank you." He placed the bag to the bed. "I'll look at them later." Without warning he was back at Link's body like he was the night before. Large lips kissed and sucked and licked at the hero's neck, making Link shudder and moan softly. His eyes shut and he gasped as Ganondorf licked up his jawline, licking up the edge of his ear and making Link moan loudly and buck his hips uncontrollably against Ganondorf. The dark king chuckled, pressing his body against Link's.

"A-Ah...G-Ganondorf w-we shouldn't.." Link mumbled, his eyes slipping closed as Ganondorf kissed and licked at his ear's point as his hand cupped and groped Link's member through his pants, slipping him into a frenzied arousal. He kept bucking his hips, if Ganondorf kept touching him like this he'd surely climax and he couldn't let Ganondorf do that. Link panted slightly as Ganondorf let go of his ear, only to kneel down to where his hand was.

"G-Ganondorf..Wh-what..." He breathed, panting. He moaned out loudly as he felt his pants removed and Ganondorf's tongue against the fabric on his member. The king mouthed Link's erection through the cotton of his boxers, causing Link to buck and moan like never before. The wet friction it caused on his member was perfect and his pale hands met red locks, gripping his hair. Ganondorf continued his attack, rubbing Link's inner thighs before Link released into his boxers with a soft scream. Link let go of his hair and Ganondorf chuckled, though he wouldn't taste Link just yet, so he pulled Link's pants back up and stood.

"W-Wait...b-before I go..did you do all those chores today?" Link asked as he panted from the orgasm, his legs feeling weak. Ganondorf chuckled, nodding, only to gasp when Link pulled him down and kissed his cheek. "Th-Thanks.." He blushed, quickly leaving the room and slamming the door closed. Ganondorf's cheeks tinged a slight pink, placing his hand to where Link's lips had been. It was unexpected for both of them, Link just thought it showed as a thank you but he meant more of it than he should have. He was confused, confused because he had no idea why he felt the way he did about this man, but it was always more than usual where Link would find himself thinking of that dark king; his hair, his eyes, that scent he caught on him; a mix of spices and the desert. Link quickly shook the thoughts away again, he knew he shouldn't like Ganondorf, and yet everything about him drove him wild.

He sighed as he got into bed, having undressed and changed his boxers before surrounding himself in the dark green sheets and laid on his side. He growled softly, sighing. He rooted through his dresser and pulled out a spiked black and purple pendant on a string, gently touching it and transforming into his wolf form. He always slept better in this form. He yawned slightly, though he was still worried. Not knowing how to tell Ganondorf was torture, he had no idea how he's going to get through this.


	3. Chapter 3

((Not knowing how to tell Ganondorf was torture, he had no idea how he's going to get through this.))

Ganondorf growled softly as he woke up that morning, he had fallen asleep around 6 for some reason. Gold eyes looked to the clock on the wall. The time was noon, so it shocked Ganondorf that Link hadn't woken him up or no noise sounded. Swinging grey legs over the side of the bed he got up, only in his breifs as he left the room and went down next door to Link's room. He crept in, only pausing once he heard a sound that reminded him of a wolf but was still a snore. Ganondorf slowly approached the bed, pulling the blankets back to see Link had been in his canine form, the crystal still touching his furry chest. The dark king held back a chuckle as he pulled the crystal away and placed it on the bedside counter. Link shivered softly as the cool morning air was felt on his now bare skin. Ganondorf chuckled, leaning down and licking up Link's ear, hand rubbing down Link's back and he groped the boy's backside and causing Link to yelp and spring up out of bed. Ganondorf watched as Link quickly stood and stared back at him.

"What are you doing in my room?" Link glared at the dark king, "A-And did you really have to grope me?!" Ganondorf gave a deep laughter.

"I had to wake you, did you go all wolf mode on purpose?" He asked, smirking.

"I-It helps me sleep..." Link murmured, looking down and gasping. "C-Come on! I bought you clothing, could you please wear some?!"

"I was concerned when I woke up and came here, you're lucky I don't sleep naked." Ganondorf pulled Link onto the bed with him between his legs, Link's back against his chest, placing his lips to Link's neck from behind. Link gasped, already getting aroused as Ganondorf began rubbing him all over. His large hands spread Link's legs before deeply rubbing the insides of Link's thighs. Link gasped and whimpered, leaning back into the broad chest behind him.

"G-Gan...Ganondorf..." He moaned softly, arching his back. "A-Ah..." Ganondorf chuckled behind him, sucking on the point of Link's ear, knowing it was were Link was sensitive. Link moaned loudly, bucking his hips. Without thinking Link grasped Ganondorf's arm, pulling it so it wrapped tightly around his waist. He gave a soft whimper that rolled into a loud moan as he felt his boxers pulled down and Ganondorf's large hand wrap around his member and begin to stroke. He bucked up into that hand, moaning and gasping.

"O-oh gods...G-Ganondorf..." He leaned his head back on Ganondorf's shoulder, his whole body shook, with the larger man on both his ear and member, he felt a climax coming exceedingly fast. His eyes widened when he felt something very large poke at his lower back, and every move Ganondorf made that object would rub against him. He moaned loudly and Ganondorf's thumb rubbed at the tip before a loud scream sounded when he orgasmed hard. Ganondorf chuckled as Link went slack against him, gripping his arm with shaky hands. He panted heavily, whimpering as he swallowed hard and let his eyes slip closed.

"G-Gods..." He breathed, trying to get his stamina back. Link suddenly gulped, feeling that object still against his lower back. "I-I got you clothes yesterday! G-Go try them on! I'll make us something to eat! He quickly got up, and with multiple stumbles and falls, got dressed and ran out of the room. Ganondorf watched, smirking. He knew Link had a crush on him, every look he gave made Link blush, every touch, word, even sometimes smell. He saw every reaction in detail. He made it his goal to make Link realise what he would get if the hero went through with being his mate. Ganondorf got up and entered the guest room, matching together a grey long sleeved v neck and tan pants. He didn't tie his hair up for once, letting the long orange locks fall onto his shoulders. He made sure his arousal was gone before leaving the room and entering the kitchen.

Link looked back at him, blushing. There were eggs on the table and Link was at the sink and had started cleaning the dishes while he waited for Ganondorf to come back. He finished cleaning up before moving back to breakfast, finally starting to eat.

"Th-Those clothes look good. Not too small?" He asks. Ganondorf shook his head, joining Link at the table and eating his own plate of the breakfast. They ate in slight silence, every once in a while Link would look up at Ganondorf, then dart his eyes back. Link was baffled at what he could even say. Ganondorf touched him enough to make him orgasm. What was he supposed to say? "_'Hey you're looking really gorgeous today, what're you doing later?' No Link that's stupid you can't take Ganondorf anywhere with you that's the most unsafe thing you can think of. The only thing you do is go out because you get too bored in this house. I can't just leave the fellow here either, what in the name of the gods do I do?!"_ Link thought.

The sudden knock at the door startled him, and Ganondorf immediately left for the guest room.

"J-just a moment!" Link called, putting away the second plate from sight before going to the front door. One of the other guards stood at the door. "Yes, what is it, soldier?"

"Sir! Your presence has been requested by the Zora prince! He's having trouble as it seems one of the citizens found a resident of another race was trapped in the depths of the throne room!" The guard alerted.

"I'll be right over!" Link ordered. The guard saluted before running back to his post. Link quickly shut the door, ran into his room and changed into his Zora tunic. Ganondorf went out of the room, watching as Link frantically got dressed and ran from his room. Link stopped as a dark portal suddenly appeared.

"You know that secret entrance to the Zora's domain right? Connects right to the throne room?" Ganondorf asked, his hand glowing purple.

"Y-Yes?"

"That portal leads there. Go. Call for me in your head when you want to come back." Ganondorf offered, crossing his arms. Link gave him a questioning look before shaking his head. He gave a quick thank you, told Ganondorf not to leave, if he could feed the cats again it'd be great, and then he ran into the portal. He left the portal open for a while, watching Link run into the opening in the dark pathway to Zora's domain before closing the portals again.

Ganondorf sighed, falling back into the seat he was in before. No matter how it was looked at, if that soldier barged in without warning he would've been seen. He's lucky Link lived alone, he wouldn't have known what to do if someone else lived here with him. Ganondorf got up, locking the doors, mindlessly feeding the two cats before shutting all the blinds with his magic and laying on the couch. He shut his eyes, groaning. For some reason, the dark king couldn't sleep the night before. With the lights off and the house dark and quiet he felt himself nodding off, with also the two cats crawling onto him and purring helped to lull him into a deep sleep.

Link hadn't trusted when Ganondorf said to just think to him, so he had called for Epona to wait for him while he did his job. When Link returned home that night he unlocked the doors to find a pitch black house, loud snoring coming from his right. Link shut the door and turned the lights on, gasping at the three other residents of the home on the couch asleep.

"He slept all day..?" He murmured, it was only seven, so he woke up the cats so they'd crawl off Ganondorf before the hero gently shook him awake. Ganondorf snorted softly before his eyes opened and he looked around the room.

"Ugh...what..what time is it, link?" Ganondorf asked, groggy from the sleep. Link told him the time before Ganondorf got up and stretched, and Link had to crane his head up to look at him.

"Did you sleep all day?"

"Seems so. Didn't get sleep last night so I got some now." Ganondorf explained, he paused the conversation to use the restroom before going and sitting at the kitchen table. "So...how did work go?"

That night, Ganondorf was finally getting some sleep before suddenly hearing some loud screaming from Link's room, surprised at how it was so loud it woke him up. The king quickly grabbed his cloak from the desk chair, wrapped it around his naked body before scrambling to Link's room.

He gasped at what he saw, Link was thrashing and screaming and crying in his sleep. His small body had thrown the pillows and sheets across the room in a mess. Ganondorf quickly moved forward, and Link began screaming incoherant mumbling a of 'no!' and 'Dont go!' and the occasional whimper of 'please! Don't leave me here!' The larger man quickly began shaking Link, calling his name to try and wake him up. Link continued to whimper, the matress sheet tearing from Link pulling it so hard. The smaller man still cried hot tears, screaming loudly. Ganondorf suddenly shook him roughly, causing Link to spring up with a cry. Link shook softly as he looked around, drenched in cold sweat. His eyes met Ganondorf's and without thinking Link flung his arms him and hugged him tight, shaking badly. Ganondorf gasped, letting Link keep his hold around him as he moved to sit on the bed. The boy kept whimpering, and when Ganondorf made a move to pull him off, Link would only tighten his hold. The king gulped, he was never good at comforting.

"It's alright...calm yourself, hero...?" He attempted. Link merely kept whimpering, though his crying had calmed down. "Uh...G-Good boy..." He placed the boy into his lap, petting his back. Link hiccuped softly, not letting go of Ganondorf. Link kept hugging him close, shaking. The king sighed, waiting until Link would calm. Link sniffed and hiccuped until he finally calmed. Ganondorf pulled Link's arms off him, and he moved to leave the bed until he felt a hand weakly grab onto his hand.

"Please...don't go...I..I don't want to go back to sleep yet..." Link muttered, looking up at him. Ganondorf's eyes widened, the way he said it sounded like when he was dreaming, only merely laying back down, moving so his back was against the headboard. Link curled in closer, his breath was still shaky. He knew he shouldn't be so close with Ganondorf like this, but he didn't care, he just wanted comfort.

"I-Im sorry I woke you...I didn't think I'd start having those dreams again..." Link murmured, his eyes hooded but looking at Ganondorf's scar on his chest, looking past the orange hair to the bright white mark. Ganondorf looked at him in surprise, again? What did he mean by again?

"What do you mean, you get these dreams all the time?"

"Yeah..." He looked up at him. "I-I don't really want to talk about it...it's just...I didn't have them the past two nights because I think I was too exhausted to even think..." He mumbled, looking down and shutting his eyes. Ganondorf knew this wasn't the best way, but he leaned into the drawer and pulled out the black pendant.

"What are you doing?" Link looked up at him, gasping as Ganondorf put it down and got off the bed to move the bed towards the wall, making much more room in the large bedroom. Link watched in surprise as Ganondorf transformed into his beast form, taking up a good portion of the space on the floor. He looked to Link, snorting and bobbing his head towards the pendant. Link understood what Ganondorf wanted, shutting the blinds before putting the pendant around his neck and transforming into his own wolf form, looking at Ganondorf. The boar snorted at Link, lifting his head and tapping his claws on the floor.

"_Get over here, Link."_ Ganondorf thought to him, Link nodding his head and crawling from the bed and under Ganondorf's head. He nuzzles into the grey fur, almost falling asleep instantly as Ganondorf licked his fur softly.

The next morning Link woke up, forgetting he was in his wolf form. His body went into panic mode when he felt Ganondorf's beast form on his body, but then calmed as the memories from last night came back to him. He squirmed out of Ganondorf's hold, only to not be able to hel himself as he licked Ganondorf's snout, doing the same to one of the tusks that stuck out of Ganondorf's maw. Ganondorf growled in his sleep, red eyes flickering open and catching Link licking him. Link noticed the red eyes and quickly pulled the pendant off, blushing horribly. He turned back to his human form, watching as Ganondorf turned back as well, and blushing from embarassment as the king laughed slightly.

"Do I taste good?" He laughed. Link pouted, gently slapping his arm.

"Oh shut up..."


	4. Chapter 4

(("Do I taste good?" He laughed. Link pouted, gently slapping his arm. "Oh shut up..."))

Link had quickly gotten dressed and so did Ganondorf before they left for the kitchen.

"I want to go see Tangles.." Ganondorf said suddenly while they were eating. Link almost choked when he spoke. "Tangles is my horse, hero."

"I-Isnt that not safe? We can't just throw you around anywhere!"

"I'll hide my appearence easily, you just tell whoever works the stables to not watch." Link shook his head, groaning.

"No no that isn't safe..." Link murmured, then he froze, if he could convince Ilia that Ganondorf was alright, then he could leave Tangles there. But he likes Epona and Link needs his mare on short notice sometimes. "I can't believe I'm doing this but...we're going riding. Go grab your cloak and leave your hair down because then I can hide you while we're on our way." Ganondorf nodded, following orders as he did what was needed and covered his appearence as best he could. Ganondorf held Link's arm and teleported to the stables, making the worker there jolt in surprise.

"Captain Link! W-Who is this?" She asked.

"This is the man who owns that black horse, I learned the stallion's name is Tangles." Link informed, and Epona and Tangles walked over at the sight of their riders. Ganondorf jumped up onto Tangles, keeping his face hiden, riding out of the stables and waiting for Link. "That's all the man would say, but he told me he wants to go riding for a bit, we'll be back by night though." Link assured. Link got onto Epona and him and Ganondorf went off into the field. Ganondorf followed Link through the feild, tightening his hood so it didn't fall off from the wind in his face. It took a few minutes but they reached Ordon before noon. The young kids were doing chores, but Ilia was free. Link and Ganondorf stopped when they saw Ilia at the spring in the forest.

Ilia turned to see Link, smiling. "There you are, Link!" She ran over, only to freeze at seeing the large cloaked figure on a giant black horse. "Wh-Who is this?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"A friend of mine..do you mind checking on his horse? We just want to make sure he's healthy." Link asked softly, getting off his horse and so did Ganondorf. Tangles walked forward to Ilia, who reluctantly pet his snout.

"I-I'll take a look at him..." Ilia said softly, looking at Ganondorf with a bit of fear. When Ilia had her attention on the horse, Ganondorf silently brought Link away slightly.

"If she does anything to my horse I swear..." Ganondorf whispered.

"She checks Epona every time I come here. Look, it's fine. I promise." Link nodded, "you have nothing to worry about."

"Link? Is everything alright?" Ilia asked, only when the two boys looked over, Ilia saw only bright red eyes from under the cloak. "Could you two come back? There's something up with this man's horse...he seems..sad. Does this man see his horse often?" Ilia admitted. Ganondorf immediately went to his stallion, placing his forehead to the horse's snout and petting the black fur. Ilia watched, her eyes immediately noticing the bright Triforce of Power. She backed up in fear, knowing who owned that peice.

"L-Link! Link I need to speak with you!" She gasped, dragging him away. "Link are you kidding me?! That's who you were talking about?!" She whispered.

"Ilia please you can't tell anyone! He has done nothing wrong since I found him!" Link pleaded. "If he was going to do anything wrong i'd kill him on the spot!" Ilia still didnt buy it, glaring at Ganondorf, who still was close to his horse. Link sighed, "look, Ilia, now you know why I wasn't telling you the last time I was here!" He made his voice go quieter. "I really like him... Please don't tell anyone... I'll get him to talk with you and help you feel better, please." He begged. Ilia sighed, nodding.

When they got the horses tied up, they snuck to Link's old home, locking the door behind them. Ilia sat down, and Link and Ganondorf did as well. Ganondorf took off his hood, revealing himself to Ilia as his hair fell down on his shoulders and his eyes turned gold.

"Hello...I don't believe we were properly introduced, My name is Ganondorf. May I ask what your name is?" Ganondorf asked, being a civilized as can be. Ilia felt uncomfortable but she spoke her name, she had seen Ganondorf as this big and psychotic ruler, and it felt weird to see him so calm and collected. They were talking for an hour or two before the children began knocking on Link's door. Ilia gasped.

"Come on, you guys need to go!" Ilia said quickly to the two boys. Ganondorf nodded, opening a portal to the entrance to the forest. "Link go on ahead, I want to say something to Ganondorf.." Ilia said. Link cocked his head but he nodded, entering the portal.

"Ganondorf, if I find out you hurt Link in any way there will be hell to pay!" She threatened. Ganondorf smiled and chuckled.

"Would I really jeopardize anything with having Link as my mate?" His words made Ilia gasp, and when she went to say that Link liked Ganondorf back he hushed her. "Trust me, I know his feelings. I just want to hear it from his lips." He nodded before putting his hood up and leaving into the portal.

Ganondorf and Link returned home early that night. They fed the cats before sitting at the couch with a large blanket, Ganondorf had pulled Link close to him, making the hero go silent.

"Thank you, Link... For today." Ganondorf smiled. Link looked up at him, curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you let me get some fresh air today...Tangles missed me as well..." He smiled. Link blushed, looking away.

"W-Well it was harder than it looked...Ilia definetely needed more convincing..." Link muttered. He gasped when Ganondorf pulled him closer, biting the tip of his ear softly before growling in it.

"That girl told me something very interesting...I think you know what it is..." He licked the tip. Link gasped, for once he found he wasn't squirming, he looked up to him in surprise.

"G-Ganondorf...y-you know?" Ganondorf merely nodded, Link opened his mouth to speak only to shut it when there was a knock at the door. He looked to the door. "Wh-Who is it?!" He called.

"It's Princess Zelda! I've got some lovely news, and I have a small request! May I come in?" A voice said calmly. Link gasped.

"J-Just a moment, your highness!" He quickly got up, spotting the closet in the living room and forcing Ganondorf in. Ganondorf protested in confusion before Link grabbed him by the shirt and looked him in the eye. "If Zelda finds you, it's game over, do you hear me, Dragmire?! Now you listen to me and get in the closet or you'll get us both in trouble! Go!" He whispered in a hush, shoving Ganondorf in the closet and quickly shut it. He ran to the door, opening it as it was solely Princess Zelda.

"Did I come at a bad time?" She asked, "you sounded rather frantic..." Link shook his head as he shut the door.

"Not at all, Princess! Come, sit down!" He smiled at her, pulling a kitchen chair back to offer it to Zelda. Zelda sat down, grinning. "Would you like anything?" She shook her head. Link nodded, sitting across from her at the table.

"So the news!" Zelda began. "Midna's coming for a visit!" She said gleefully. Link's eyes widened grinning.

"R-Really?! That's wonderful!" He cheered.

"Yes! She's coming tommorow morning, so my one request is...since you two were close, I said she could stay with you while she's here.."

Link's breath caught in his throat and he merely nodded. Zelda smiled, standing and telling him she'll bring Midna there tommorow before leaving. Link stood, shaking his head and going back to the closet and letting Ganondorf out. Ganondorf smirked.

"What was that?" He laughed.

"Wh-What was what?" Link replied.

"You freaking out to hide me.." He moved closer. Link back up slightly.

"I-I just didn't want to get in trouble!" Link stammered, tensing up slightly. Ganondorf turned around, chuckling.

"Sure sure..." He laughed, making a move to leave the room.

"W-Wait! You know what?!" Link gulped, watching as Ganondorf turned around and walked back. "The reason I freaked out...It's because I care about you, alright? I don't know why, but when I think about you it ain't with hatred its..it's that I've found some weird attraction with you that I..I think..." Link suddenly couldn't put the words together. Ganondorf walked forward, leaning close. Link suddenly grabbed Ganondorf and smashed their lips together. Ganondorf kissed him back, wrapping strong arms around him, pushing them so Link fell back onto the couch, the larger man immediately climbing atop him. Teeth and gums and tongue melding together as they kissed, Link delving his hands into Ganondorf's hair, deepening the kiss as much as the ordonian could muster. Their tongues wrapped around each others before they pulled away with a semi wet pop and they panted heavily. Ganondorf looked down at Link, awaiting some sort of finish to his sentence. Link gulped, looking the king in the eyes.

"I love you, Ganondorf."

Ganondorf merely smiled, kissing him deeply again. It felt like Link melted as he kissed back, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Ganondorf pulled away to start sucking at Link's neck, Link whimpered softly.

"W-Wait a second!" He exclaimed, and Ganondorf looked up at him. "W-We ain't starting anything until I hear you say it!" He outburst. Ganondorf's eyes widened and he leaned in close.

"I love you, Link. Everything about you drives me up the wall, I need you right here..right now." He kissed him again. Now his beast had gotten a taste of Link, it wouldn't just stop at the kissing. He wanted to devour him, put him on his hands and knees, and have their ways with each other right on the very couch they were on now. Link kissed him back as fiercely as they did before. When they pulled away Link looked up at him, blush flushed across his face.

"R-Right here?" He murmured, wrapping his arms around Ganondorf's neck. Ganondorf nodded, caressing the boy's cheek with calloused fingers that held an odd gentleness to it. Link leaned into the touch, looking up at him and nodding.

"G-Ganondorf...I need you.."

Ganondorf nodded, pressing their lips together again, his tongue delving into Link's mouth and exploring the small boy's mouth, his eyes opening as he felt Link undoing the tie to his pants before he closed them again. Link stopped and moved his hands off Ganondorf when the larger man began pulling Link's clothing off, only pulling away from the kiss to pull Link's shirt from his body. He dropped it to the floor, now gold eyes gliding down Link's body for a moment before moving down and taking a nipple into his mouth. Link gasped loudly, his legs, which his pants and underwear hung on one ankle, wrapped around Ganondorf. The king licked and sucked while his other hand moved to the other nipple and pinched and rubbed the bud. Link gasped softly, his hips bucking. His small leg kicked out in pleasure, making his pants fall off his ankle next to his shirt. Link scrambled to undress Ganondorf, the king pulling off Link's body to remove his shirt, then moved up and started kissing him again. Link kissed him back, one of his hands on Ganondorf's hip while the other untie the tie he found, his hand slipping past underwear to touch at the larger man's member, but he suddenly pulled his hand out in shock. Ganondorf looked at him in confusion. Only when Link made him lay on his back did he comply, looking at Link as he pulled Ganondorf's pants off, then his underwear, his massive arousal showing itself. Now he saw why Link was nervous. He sat up, kissing Link as softly as he could.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He kissed him again before laying Link down, taking the rest of his clothing off and throwing it to the floor next to them. He began to kiss at Link's neck, rubbing the nervous body below him as an attempt to relax him. Ganondorf started to stroke him slowly, causing him to mewl and buck before Ganondorf stopped. Link gasped as there were suddenly three fingers in his face when his eyes opened. He looked to the larger man, who only told him to suck and lick them. Link nodded, taking the three into his mouth, he whimpered softly as he sucked and licked, coating Ganondorf's fingers in saliva, he needed release but it seemed this was needed before anything else. He kept at it until the fingers were pulled away, and Ganondorf hoisted Link's legs up onto his shoulders. Link gasped audibly as one of the fingers rubbed at his entrance before slowly pushing into him. Link shuddered in pleasure, placing his hands to Ganondorf's head and pulling him down for a kiss. Link's body arched as the second finger went in, slowly moving and stretching with help from the first before the third one went in. Link made a noise of a moan mixed with a screech, gasping as Ganondorf began thrusting those three fingers slowly. Link moaned out loudly, his body shuddering and sweating.

Ganondorf moved them so he laid down on the couch, Link above him. He spread the boy's rear before slowly pushing in and pulling Link downwards. Link gasped, his eyes going wide as he felt Ganondorf filling him to the fullest, stopping once he was buried deep inside the blonde. Link shuddered softly, looking down at Ganondorf once his hands moved to his hips. Ganondorf's eyes locked with his, and Link leaned down to kiss him. Ganondorf kissed the hero roughly, his hips starting to move.

"Move with me." Ganondorf merely growled. Link moved his hips against Ganondorf's before bouncing up and down on the man below him. He suddenly gasped as Ganondorf turned them over, starting to thrust roughly into Link, sucking on his chest and neck, licking him. Link gasped and moaned loudly, practically screaming in pleasure. He pulled Ganondorf down and kissed him roughly. Ganondorf kissed him back with the same passion, teeth scraping together and tongues rubbing against each other.

"I-I'm gonna..c-cum!" Link shreiked. Ganondorf snapped his hips forward and stroking him fast, caused Link to screamed out Ganondorf's name in extereme pleasure. His cock twitching before he released all over his chest, still panting and whimpering as Ganondorf began thrusting hard and fast into him. His nails dragged down Ganondorf's back, moaning loudly. His eyes went wide as the gerudo came with a roar, filling Link to the brim. The two panted heavily, Link kissing him softly as Ganondorf kissed back and he pulled out. When he pulled away, he laid slightly atop Link, panting hotly in his ear. Link breathed heavily, exhaustion rearing up on his small body. Ganondorf moved them so the gerudo was laying on the couch, Link laying on top him, their chests pressed together. Link kissed him again softly before falling asleep. Ganondorf grabbed the blanket they just made love on, pulling it over Link's body.

"I love you, link. See you in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

(("I love you, link. See you in the morning." ))

Link groaned softly as he woke up that morning, almost forgetting the events of the night before but the memories came back when he realized they were still on the couch. Link blushed softly when he felt his cheek against Ganondorf's chest, his body against his. He blushed even harder when he saw they were both as naked as the day they were born. Link moved slowly, knowing if he made the wrong move he'd be in pain. But when he moved, he felt absolutely no pain, he even sat up and felt okay. A bit sore, yes, but nothing that would cause him to not move today. Ganondorf groaned softly when he woke up, looking up at the boy sitting on his abdomen. He pulled Link down again, laying on his side and wrapping his limbs around the smaller boy. Link laughed softly and squirmed as he felt Ganondorf nuzzling his nose to Link's jaw, his beard tickling this shoulder. The two were tangled in the blankets before Link fixed it then and threw the blanket to the other couch.

"C-C'mon Ganondorf I gotta get dressed! I don't know when Zelda's coming by today! I-I don't think Midna would wanna see us like this!" He said through his laughter. Though that made Ganondorf stop, he growled softly as he let go of Link and got up. "Wh-What happened?" Link asked in bewilderment as he watched Ganondorf walk away and go into the guest room for a moment, coming out with the bag of clothing he had.

"I'll be in your room while your little girlfriend is here." He growled, going into Link's room and slamming the door shut. Link gasped and got up and ran to his bedroom door.

"G-Ganondorf wait! I-I didn't mean it like that! Open the-"

His words were halted when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?!" Link called, gasping as he heard Midna laughing on the other side. "J-Just a second! I'll be right there!" He looked back to the door. "We're talking about this later." He quickly ran to the living room, getting his clothes and getting dressed quickly. When Link had his clothes on he opened the door, smiling as he saw the two princesses. Midna ran in and hugged Link, laughing.

"Link! It's great to see you!" She exclaimed, Link hugged her back, faking a smile.

"It's great to see you too!" He noticed Zelda in the doorway, a servant next to her holding a suitcase. Link urged her in. "Come in come in! I'm sorry I sounded panicky, I slept in and forgot the time!" He laughed softly.

"That's fine, Link." Midna smiled. "Do you mind if I put my suitcase somewhere?" She asked, and Link nodded, bringing her to the guest room. Midna laughed softly, "geez Link! It smells like the desert in here!" She giggled. "I'm alright with it though." Link gulped and nodded, Midna set her suitcase on the bed before they both left the room.

"Midna, Link, would you like to go out? We can all go around town and have a bit of fun, how does that sound?" Zelda asked, Midna agreed and so did Link. Link fixed up his hair before closing the blinds and leaving with the two girls.

Later that day they were back at the castle eating dinner, but problems were flooding through Link's mind. What if Midna catches Ganondorf? What if she tells Zelda? If Midna found out, they'd need to get Ganondorf out of Hyrule. He knew the rules, the charges stay in each province. But what place hadn't Ganondorf made a negative impact on? Shouldnt his record be clean because Link killed him before? Link sighed, he had to do what he could to hide him. Midna looked at him in confusion, it was obvious there was something going through the hero's mind. She took his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. Link jolted, looking up at her, apologizing for being startled. She asked what was wrong before he shook his head, blushing.

"I-I'm fine, Mid...h-how's the twilight realm been? Any good stories?" He asked, trying to change the subject. She grinned, telling of how her kingdom had been in a time of prosperity, and how she had become queen when she married another twili, though she wouldn't say who. Zelda began to tell stories before having Link tell some as well. They spoke late into the night before Link and Midna made their departure and headed back home.

Link felt horrible about leaving Ganondorf alone all day, sure he probably wandered the house during points but what if he didn't? He knew the king was the jealous type, what if he stayed in his room sulking? When Midna sat at the couch to watch some tv, she picked Ganondorf's clothing up off the floor.

"Hey Link, did you have a guest before me or what?" She laughed. She knew even for a twenty one year old, Link was pretty scrawny, so the big clothing she found on the floor couldn't possibly belong to him! Link noticed, gasping and quickly running and grabbing those from her.

"I-I do have someone special of my own, he stopped by this morning and must've gotten another outfit while he was here..." Link fake pondered, then his eyes widened from what he said actually meant. "W-Wait a second I worded that wrong! I-I can explain why his clothes would be on the-"

"Hey, you got a boyfriend. I can tell what happened." She laughed. Midna wanted to talk more, maybe weasel it out of Link as to who this man is that her best friend is dating but to no avail. Link hugged her goodnight, which made Midna go to bed too. She gave him a joking nudge before leaving the room to go to the guest room. Link fed the cats, made sure they went to sleep before going into his room and locked the door.

Link sighed, it was dim so Link could see Ganondorf in his beast form asleep. He walked closer, petting the dark fur.

"Come on sweetie...wake up..." He gently shook him. Red eyes opened and looked at Link before loudly snorting and turning his head. "C-Come on! I'm sorry, okay? Will you please turn human again so I can apologize thouroughly?" Link asked, sitting on his bed. Ganondorf growled, obviously annoyed. Link pet him softly again, managing to make the beast purr. Ganondorf snorted again, transforming back into a human.

Ganondorf merely looked at him, crossing his arms. Link got up, pulling Ganondorf to the bed with him. The king was laid down as Link crawled atop him, he rubbed Ganondorf's chest and up to his shoulders.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said this morning..." Link murmured softly, "I'm sorry...I have no feelings for her in the slightest. She's just a friend." He tried to assure. He kissed Ganondorf's cheek. Ganondorf looked up at him, growling. Link yelped as Ganondorf grabbed him and pinned him to the bed, his eyes red and claws digging into the bed, a mouth of daggers showed when he leaned close and growled.

"I'm not apologizing. I don't care if you're angry at me or not! I was angry, I don't even want to bother with the fact that she's here for gods know how long! You're MY mate, Link, not hers! I do not like to feel like she's trying to take the one i love away from me!" Ganondorf snarled. Link leaned up and kissed him softly, when he pulled away he looked back at his red eyes.

"I know..." Link said softly, "I love you, Ganondorf. You and nobody else." He watched as Ganondorf's claws disappeared but his eyes and teeth needed to change. He kissed his cheek softly, an idea forming in his head. "Lay on your back again, love.." He asked softly. Ganondorf merely laid down from curiosity, watching as Link crawled atop him. Ganondorf had been naked the entire time but Link wasn't, so he quickly stripped himself before rubbing their members together from his spot between Ganondorf's thighs. The king growled softly, red eyes closing as Link got him as aroused as possible. Ganondorf moved to turn Link over but he made sure to pin the king down, smirking.

"No no... Let me make it up to you.. I treated you rudely, and I want to make that up to you." Link said softly, leaning over Ganondorf and reaching into his pile lf clothing. When he pulled out a small bottle of lube from the pants pocket, Ganondorf chuckled. The hero blushed with slight embarassment, explaining how he snuck and bought it when he was out with the girls. The king pulled him down to kiss him deeply before watching Link put some in his hand, stroking himself. He gasped and moaned softly, looking Ganondorf in the eyes, leaning his chest on Ganondorf's chest and moaning in his ear as he rubbed the lubricant to his member. Ganondorf panted heavily, watching as Link made the most erotic noises and faces possible, his fingers twitched to grab Link but he knew what the hero planned to do. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes when Link stopped and rubbed his fingers with the residue, knowing full well what was to come.

"Relax, my king.." Link murmured, rubbing down his thighs and pushing the gerudo's legs apart. Link couldn't help but be nervous, the way those red eyes looked down at him and he felt how hard it was for Ganondorf to hold back his lust. When Link pushed his fingers in, of course he wasn't expecting a moan but he got a deep growl instead and Ganondorf shut his eyes. Pleasure tingled through his system again, feeling Link move his fingers slowly. Link was nervous beyond belief, he'd never really taken action when he got intimate with anyone, and going all the way with someone like this would definetely be rare. Ganondorf growled softly, his back arching slightly as Link thrusted his fingers as best as he could. Link looked back at Ganondorf, his cheeks flushed as he saw Ganondorf growling and panting. He knew he wouldn't get this gerudo to moan without a lot of work. He prepared Ganondorf as best as he could, only once having the king gasp as he eyes opened when his fingers reached Ganondorf's prostate, causing a sound like a growl and a moan slip past his lips. Link made sure to lube his member up before be pulled Ganondorf's ankles to hang on his shoulders, prodding at the king's entrance. Ganondorf glared at Link, growling.

"J-Just do it." He snarled, Link blushed and pushed in deep, causing Ganondorf to growl in pleasure. Link's eyes widened and he started thrusting hard, watching as Ganondorf's eyes closed and a slew of growls and purrs falling from his mouth. He stroked Ganondorf as he thrusted roughly. The king continued to growl and purr, his whole body warm from the intimacy. To think, the boy who defeated him in battle was topping him in the most delicious way. Golden eyes widened as Link moved him so one of his legs was under the boy and the other was still on Link's shoulder, Link thrusting into him sideways. He began to pant and growl even more as Ganondorf's prostate was rubbed up against even more now. His nails dug into the mattress and he growled loudly, only once did he moan, and it was loud and distinct for that was when Link hit his sweet spot head on. Link tried to get another moan out and thrusted roughly into that same spot, but Ganondorf merely bit into the pillow and moaned into it. Link yelped as Ganondorf had suddenly grabbed onto his arms and dragged him down to smash their lips together. Link kissed him back, groaning and gasping. He began to moan himself, the king was close to climax as he suddenly tightened around Link's member, wanting Link to finish before he did. Link thrusted hard, moaning mixed with Ganondorf's growling. Link's eyes widened, screaming a mumble of Ganondorf's name as he came hard, still thrusting and stroking the king as Ganondorf came hard as well. They panted hard, Link pulling out as Ganondorf pulled him into his arms, which he most likely wouldn't let go until the sun came up.

"You do know the next time I let you do that, it'll be rare?"

"Oh I know, Gan..." Link panted back, resting his head on Ganondorf's chest. He gasped as Ganondorf's calloused hand wrapped around his member, stroking him and getting him hard in no time flat. Link looked at him in flustered confusion.

"Since I let you top me..how about I give you a bit of payback?" Ganondorf chuckled darkly, gasping as Link slammed his lips against his, round two starting.


	6. Chapter 6

.:6:.

(( "Since I let you top me..how about I give you a bit of payback?" Ganondorf chuckled darkly, gasping as Link slammed his lips against his, round two starting.))

The fact that Link wasn't spilling to Midna on who he was dating was killing the Queen of the Twili, sure the kid didnt speak about that stuff usually but there had to have been someone she knew that Link had an eye for! None of the clues she'd seen had made sense, a desert smell in the guest room, large clothing, and this man was so different Link couldn't tell her. Well, it was almost eleven, Midna knew she really should have been sleeping, and thinking about this mystery boyfriend wasn't going to help herself in any way. She shut her eyes, only to snap them back open as she heard a loud growl from Link's room through the thin walls. She could hear Link speaking, only able to make out his voice.

'Could you please go to your human form so I can apologize thoroughly?' She heard Link say, there was a loud purr before it went quiet. Link had begun to speak softer now to this mystery person, so it was nothing but a mumble. Midna's eyes widened as she heard Link yelp and a sudden voice she couldn't recognize yelled.

'I'm not apologizing. I don't care if you're angry at me or not! I was angry, I don't even want to bother with the fact that she's here for gods know how long! You're MY mate, Link, not hers! I do not like to feel like she's trying to take the one i love away from me!' Her eyes widened at the statement. She couldn't pick up who was speaking, this had to be Link's boyfriend or those words would make no sense. His voice sounded older, much older, perhaps about 10 or so years older than Link.A bit of guilt hit her at those words... There was more murmuring before the man growled, she got up from the bed to place her ear to the wall, only to jump away from it when she suddenly heard Link moaning. They were loud moans, almost feminine, and soon enough Link's moans were mixed with the odd panting and growling of the other man. Her whole face went bright as she heard a slight rhythmic tap against the wall as she realized what they were doing. The queen promptly used her magic to soundproof the walls, which sadly only blocked out voices. She could deal with the soft taps, they weren't too bad. She went back into bed, ignoring the tapping as best she could, and when she finally heard it stop after a while, she breathed a slight sigh of relief, using her magic to take the sound proofing off. Her face only brightened in embarassment as Link's feminine moaning began again, there was a bit of mumbling between the two before they went at it for a second time that night. The mystery man gave a loud chuckle, and Midna's eyes widened as she heard it. she remembered that laugh, but how? She believed he had died! With Link's boyfriend grunting and growling as he took his turn now, He was much rougher than Link was to him, making love to the ordonian so passionately the bed slammed against the wall. Muffled cries of 'Oh god harder!' and 'It feels so good, my love!' and the occasional 'oh please dont stop!' Would sound every once and a while. She heard Link screaming out in pleasure before he screamed the man's name, though it was muffled. After Link had screamed like that the banging grew louder, and with each bang the man's grunts and growls became more and more apparent.

She gasped as a sudden loud yell with a roar sounded and mixed with Link own loud moan before it went silent and the banging ceased. Midna's eyes were wide, who on earth made that noise?! It sounded so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. It couldn't have been the person she thought of. It was killing her not knowing who this man Link was dating was! She sighed, embarassed to have listened to that whole ordeal.

"You're a married woman, Midna. You shouldn't let Link know you heard any of that..." Midna murmured, getting back into bed and curling up in the sheets.

Link blushed the next morning as he woke up, the blinds were down so he still felt sleepy. It was so dark in the room, only able to make out the shillouete of the much larger man that laid atop him. He smiled, petting Ganondorf's hair. He leaned over and lit one of the candles, hissing as pain seared up his back when he moved.

"G-Ganondorf, get up." He muttered, shaking him as best he could. Ganondorf woke up easily, seeing his mate in pain as Link panted hard. "Dear, c-could you heal me? I'm really sore...I can't move..." Link asked, tears forming. Ganondorf's eyes widened and he quickly healed the boy, reaching under him and rubbing his lower back with a healing hand. Link sighed as the pain instantly went away, he leaned up and kissed Ganondorf.

"Thanks, dear." He smiled. He gently kissed him again, smiling as he felt Ganondorf kiss him back. The dark king caressed his mate's cheek, a thick thumb rubbing softly. Even though the room was so dark, Link could still see the beautiful golden eyes before him. Ganondorf smiled, nuzzling his nose into Link's neck, inhaling the scent of vanilla and grass he picked up on him at all times. He hated the fact that he had to be hidden now, he already missed their morning chatter because of Link's ex girlfriend being so buddy buddy with the princess he couldnt have breakfast with his lover. Link could tell Ganondorf felt that way, he placed a hand to Ganondorf's cheek.

"Hey...If Midna finds you out...I will do all in my power to convince everyone you're safe. Even if they don't, you've done nothing wrong since you've been here. I'll convince them some way...even if it means making us public. I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe. Hero's promise." Link murmured, determination in those blue eyes. Ganondorf's own gold ones widened.

"You'd really sully your name to prove I'm innocent?"

Link smirked and nodded, kissing him again. Ganondorf kissed him deeply, thankful for Link's thoughtfulness.

"You don't need to blurt it out, so just try to keep quiet about it for now, is that alright?" Ganondorf asked softly. Link nodded, hugging Ganondorf with both his arms and legs, laughing lightly.

"A'course I won't. If she finds out, I'll do my best to calm her down." Link smiled. Ganondorf nodded, and Link got up from the bed, stretching. Ganondorf merely watched, licking his lips at Link's naked form. He looked back at Ganondorf, leaning back and kissing him again.

"I'll try and come back at some point. Promise. If she wants to stay in the house today I'll smuggle some food in for you, sound good?"

"Only if you're the one to make the food." Ganondorf chuckled, laying on his back, his arms behind his head. Link laughed, kissing his bicep before getting up and getting dressed, his outfit his usual loose shirt and pants.

Midna was already in the kitchen by the time Link came out, waiting to hear Ganondorf lock the door before entering the kitchen.

"Morning Link!" She smiled. "I made breakfast, you hungry?" Midna asked, a second bowl of cereal out on the table. Link smiled brightly.

"Gee thanks Mid! I'm pretty hungry so thanks." He smiled. Link sat down across from Midna, it was so weird; he'd been so used to Ganondorf sitting across from him. There was a bit of a weird silence as they both ate before Link finally asked the question.

"So..Midna...didn't you say you got married? Who's the lucky fella?" He asked. "We changed subject so fast yesterday I never heard you say who." Midna blushed and looked away.

"Just a noble, he used to be a jerk but now he's really nice..odd how things change like that.." She smiled, "he promised while I'm gone to act calm with everyone, he can get pretty..ecstatic." Link laughed softly. "Hey uh..Link, how'd you sleep last night?" She asked, completely breaking the promise she made to herself.

"Pretty well, I know it rained last night but it didnt keep me up. Why, how'd you sleep?" Link asked curiously, Midna just chuckled to herself.

"Pretty well myself, only I fell asleep a bit later when I learned something interesting..." She giggled mischievously. When Link cocked his head, she pondered whether to say it. Oh the curiosity was killing her of course she'd say it. "I learned that either your walls are really thin, or you're really loud when you're going at it with this mystery boy of yours. Maybe both."

"Y-You heard us?!" Link blushed horribly, suddenly embarassed.

"That I did, come on! You have to tell me! None of the clues I've noticed are making sense!" She said with annoyance.

"C-Clues?"  
"Large, deep voice, crazy strong, from the desert. I don't know anyone with that description that you'd like!" She outburst. Link gasped, okay that sounded alot like Ganondorf. Midna looked him in the eyes, seeing Link immediately got nervous. "The only person I can think of is Ganondorf! But he's dead and you hate him!"

Link had gone silent at that, and Midna immediately stood up.

"He's still here, isn't he." Before Link could answer, Midna had stormed into Link room, unlocking the door with her magic in the process. There he was, snoring slightly as Ganondorf slept. Midna grew angry, throwing the lights on.

"M-Midna I can explain!" Link yelled as he blocked Midna from Ganondorf. Ganondorf immediately waking up and falling off the bed in the process. Midna was seething and the hero and king could easily see it.

"Link why haven't you told Zelda yet?! Knights are supposed to throw away emotions when it came to enemies!" She growled. Link clenched his fists, getting angry.

"Because he's done nothing wrong since he's been here!"

"How can you be so sure?! You're out all the time! Zelda told me so!" Midna glared, but not at Link, behind him at the shocked king; who's hair was a mess from falling off the bed and currently had no shirt on. "If you don't tell Zelda about him, I will!"

"If you do that I'll...I'll..!" Link outburst back, his fists clenching so hard his nails made marks in his palms.

"What? You know it's inevitable she'll find out! I'll tell her this brute has you under some sort of spell, we'll break such spell, and execute him once and for-

"If you tell Zelda, when you come back Ganondorf and I won't be here!" Link yelled. "We'll leave. We'll take the animals and leave!" A heavy silence filled the room at that, Midna looking at her friend in shock. She clenched her fists before sighing.

"Fine..here.." She summoned up a small speaker and a microphone. She clipped the microphone to her dress. "You'll hear what I'm saying when I'm with Zelda."

They set up a connection where Midna could conceal the microphone on her and whe she entered the castle, Link and Ganondorf could hear her from the microphone.

It was minutes after Midna teleported away before they heard her speak again.

"Good morning, Zelda!" Midna chimed happily, taking a seat across from Zelda as the princess said her own greeting. They chattered calmly before Zelda mentioned his suitors would come to speak with her these days, obviously annoyed.

"I'm surprised Link hasn't tried," she said, looking to Midna. "Is he with anybody?" She asked.

"No no, he's not." Midna said nonchalantly. Link went to breathe a sigh of relief but he froze when Midna continued. "Though Link had liked someone..the guy's dead now." Hey, she never outwardly said Ganondorf was alive.

"Woah woah, Link's into men?"

"I..I thought you knew.."

Link had begun to panic, unable to listen as Midna told Zelda how he had a crush on Ganondorf. He could practically hear the shame in Zelda's voice. Ganondorf immediately tried to comfort Link, listening as she told Zelda that Zant was alive, and that's who she had married.

"Oh gods, now Zelda has the thought of if you came back or not too! We ain't gonna be able to hide that!" Link mumbled, panicking. Ganondorf growled, smashing the speaker. He pulled Link into his arms, hugging him close.

"This is up to us now, if you want, we can leave for a while..or we could stay here." He said softly, petting his hair.

"L-Let's go for a while...I need to clear my head and just relax...I hate being so paranoid..." Link muttered. Ganondorf nodded, when he opened the door the two cats he had gone to get scampered in. Link picked them up.

"Felix, Nelson, you have to be good boys okay? We have to have Ilia watch you two for a while.." Link murmured, and they meowed and nuzzled closer, as if they understood. He looked to Ganondorf. "Can you go into the walk in closet and open the chest inside? I have both our armor in it." Though Ganondorf didn't question how Link had his armor he got the clothing, coming back in his black and very ornate outfit. They got dressed and left a note for Midna. Ganondorf's hair was down still though, so when they teleported to the stables, the kittens in his large arms, the stable manager didnt notice. She merely gave the two horses to the boys before they galloped towards Ordon village.

"Link, you're crazy! Why can't you just hide here then? None of us here know Ganondorf and what he'd done except for you and me." Ilia said in a huff, laying the two cats on her bed. The three were currently in Ilia and Bo's home, Bo would occasionally look over at Ganondorf in confusion. "The horses and cats can stay here for now but why can't you two?"

"I'm sorry, Ilia, we can't risk Midna bringing us back. We need some relaxation..I need to clear my head..we'll come back here to check on the animals maybe every other day, sound good?" Link compromised. Ilia sighed.

"Oh alright..you two be safe, okay? We're are you two even headed?" She asked, petting the much larger cat of the two.

"Snow peak mountain, I've got friends there. They won't have a problem with Ganondorf."


End file.
